


猫咪又能有什么坏心思呢？

by Karas_sin



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: M/M, 兽人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: PWP；耶格尔是会变身的兽人，以及兽人均为双性设定。
Relationships: Nikolay Ivushkin/Klaus Jäger
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

耶格尔上校是一名有血统证书的兽人——能变身的那种。他的证件上将此点特地标注，包括变身后的品种与血统也有详细记录，非常清晰，非常纳粹。

兽人们凭借五感优势拥有非常强悍的作战能力，是国防军和党卫军竞相拉拢的对象。唯一不太方便的地方，是兽人们在“某些”情绪激动的时刻，会不受控制地变成兽型——同时也意味一段风流八卦。毕竟兽人最基本的属性可是身体比嘴诚实。

总之对于爱面子的德意志军官们来说，在公开场合不受控制地变身绝对是无法忍受的失礼表现。

但与之相对的，受伤的兽人也喜欢变成兽型来进行恢复。所以帝国也给各位兽人士官们在后方准备了大型猫猫乐园不对是休养基地来供军官们度过尴尬的疗养期。

耶格尔是在接近疗养期的末尾接到的青年师训练任务，他自认自己已经可以合理控制住那股变身欲望了，便迫不及待想回到自己最爱的猫抓板啊不对是心爱的坦克里去。

可怜的蒂里克副官只好塞满了大包小包的特殊用品送长官去训练营。

结果，耶格尔一看到那名俄国坦克手的资料卡——耳朵就冒出来了……“耶格尔！”蒂里克惊慌失措地对着耶格尔比划，直接叫出了长官的名字。耶格尔不自在地在裤子里动了动自己的尾巴，将耳朵塞进了了军帽里。

一定是因为我的恢复期还没结束的原因！耶格尔烦躁地想，挥手让人安排他去见那名战俘。

在得到俄国人的名字后，耶格尔还是没忍住摘下了手套。他用手掌蹭了蹭那颗脏兮兮的脑袋，心满意足地留下了的自己气味。

等晚上全营都进入休息后，变身后习惯夜间活动的耶格尔转化为兽型一路跑到战俘营的医疗室，没费什么力气就找到了伊乌什金的床位。

因为治疗的关系，俄国人整个都被打理干净了，原本耶格尔留下的气味也被浓重的药味所完全掩盖。耶格尔不满地抽了抽鼻子，将前爪搭在床边，将脑袋凑近伊乌什金仔细嗅了嗅。确认自己的标记几乎消失后，他立刻糊了伊乌什金一脸口水。

而被一只大型猫猫所亲睐的伊乌什金在昏迷中遭受了一次轻度虐待——要不是尽职的蒂里克副官及时发现长官不在房间，并一路沿着热心士兵们的情报找到战俘营。恐怕伊乌什金的伤情就要加重不止一倍了。

等蒂里克赶到时，毫无自觉的耶格尔正趴在伊乌什金的背上，用爪子拨弄对方的金毛玩。高高扬起的尾巴显示了对方的兴致盎然，被蒂里克抱下床时更是气的连爪子都伸出来了。伊乌什金叶差点儿又多了几道伤口。

最后还是蒂里克刮掉了伊乌什金的胡子给耶格尔做了个小毛团才成功把长官骗回军营。

等耶格尔再一次穿上笔挺的制服时，伊乌什金也差不多恢复到能下床的地步了。

蒂里克赶紧张罗起了让俄国人组队修坦克的事，本以为只要将耶格尔长官的注意力转移到训练和演习的事情上去就好了——但事实证明蒂里克还是太天真了。

当伊乌什金从坦克里爬出来走向耶格尔时，敏感的蒂里克眼尖地发现长官的帽子似乎动了一下。等俄国人提出埋葬那些尸体的请求时，耶格尔的裤子也动了一下。蒂里克绝望地翻了个白眼。

等战俘们带着尸体去训练场时，耶格尔在蒂里克毫不意外的目光中直接回了休息室。没过多久，一只大型野兽就朝着训练场飞奔而去。

训练场上，俄国人们一边紧张地掩埋尸体与炮弹，一边乘机观察着周遭地形。伊乌什金小心翼翼地警惕着守卫，一边用心记着训练营的情况。所以当一只猛兽从森林里窜出来扑倒他时，伊乌什金完全是没有任何准备地背部着地。好不容易愈合的伤口当场就痛的红军战士两眼一黑双耳发懵，等那阵耳鸣过去后他才看清趴在自己身上的是啥——一只蓝眼睛的漂亮猎豹，脖子上还挂着个碍眼的铁十字。

不需要翻译解释，光看旁边守卫立正行礼的态度，伊乌什金也能猜的到这肯定是那个混蛋纳粹养的宠物——原谅伊乌什金，他从没和兽人打过交道，所以完全没想到挂在自己身上的还可能是个“人”。

猎豹用脑袋拱了拱伊乌什金，然后毫不客气地舔了他一脸口水。恶心的伊乌什金当即推开了它，然后在战友们的帮助下站了起来。

被推开的耶格尔在地上打了个滚才站起来，不满地冲伊乌什金咆哮了一声——可惜猎豹的声音没有什么杀伤力。但他还是呲着牙逼退了搀扶着伊乌什金的其他俄国人。

他走到伊乌什金脚边摆出优雅的蹲坐姿势，尾巴强势地圈住俄国人的脚腕——令伊乌什金莫名其妙。

还好开着车追过来的蒂里克及时赶到，他刚准备解释就被耶格尔怒吼着打断了。深知长官心理的副官只好憋着泪向伊乌什金下达了“命令”：“这是一个任务，坦克手。在休整坦克期间，你需要亲自照顾这只猎豹。而它会负责监视你是否有按照耶格尔上校的命令好好进行训练的准备。”

安雅翻译员一头雾水地转达完，伊乌什金也是听的满脸迷惑。

耶格尔则满意地用脑袋蹭了蹭伊乌什金的大腿，对自己机智的副官丢了个十分满意的眼神。

至此，伊乌什金就多了只尾巴。

不过托这个大家伙的福，他的日常生活待遇也升了一级。不但住到了独立房间，还有额外的餐食配给——虽然给他吃的东西还不如那只猎豹的伙食。但那只意外粘人的野兽会用爪子划拉出一部分食物，在蒂里克心痛的表情中分给伊乌什金。原本很嫌弃的伊乌什金终究是抵不住食物的诱惑，只能咬牙接受了猎豹的施舍。

而平时俄国人们维修坦克时，猎豹就趴在高处的横梁上看着他们忙上忙下。渐渐伊乌什金也就习惯了身边这只野兽的存在，当对方跳下横梁提醒他到休息时间时，伊乌什金还会摸一摸那条卷到他手腕上的尾巴。

恍惚间伊乌什金甚至有了种这猎豹真是自己养的宠物的错觉。

当然，这个错觉每天晚上都会破灭一次。

因为根据蒂里克副官的安排——猎豹睡床，伊乌什金睡地铺。虽然每天晚上那只猎豹都会从床上跳到地上来睡在伊乌什金身边，但伊乌什金还是没资格睡那张哪怕是宠物睡的床。不过在寒冷的夜晚能抱着一个大型热源睡觉也很幸福就是了。

渐渐地，伊乌什金也开始暗搓搓地享受起撸猫的乐趣。况且这只漂亮的大型生物黏伊乌什金黏的要命，不但喜欢挂在对方身上还喜欢动不动就糊俄国人一脸口水。偶尔和伊乌什金玩闹也只是用利齿

松松地衔着对方，那还是在伊乌什金将猎豹揉弄的太过分的时候。

但有时那只猎豹也会在伊乌什金没注意的时候离开。大概真如蒂里克所描述的那样，去向主人汇报他们的工作进展。证据就是，当坦克维修刚接近尾声的时候。难得一见的耶格尔就率领着副官和一队士兵出现在他们面前。

等坦克试车一结束，纳粹长官又立刻不见了。

再过一会儿，猎豹又重新出现在伊乌什金面前。一想到第二天就可以实行自己的计划，伊乌什金也心情大好地撸了一把豹头，甚至慷慨地在对方脸上用力地亲吻了一下。

猎豹惊慌失措地用爪子推开伊乌什金的脑袋，并扭动着挣开俄国人的怀抱转身跑开了。

伊乌什金不明所以地看着对方跑走的身影，遗憾地和战友们表示要是能把这只可爱的大猫一起偷走就好了。

可惜伊乌什金不知道的是——当他成功逃离训练场时，他心爱的大猫气的用爪子挠穿了好几张门板。

在经过一轮围追堵截后，战俘们躲进了森林里。享受着自由的汉子们洗去了自己身上的枷锁，品味着难能可贵的夜晚——直到一只野兽嘶吼着从黑暗的树林深处窜了出来，并且目标明确地直接扑倒了半躺在篝火旁休息的伊乌什金。坦克小队被都吓了一跳，他们正想去帮伊乌什金拉开身上的野兽，却被伊乌什金大吼制止。

猎豹的爪子正牢牢扣在伊乌什金的肩膀处，呼着热气的牙齿威胁十足地抵在对方咽喉处。伊乌什金举起双手表示自己不会抵抗，打量着浑身杂乱且不断喘气的猎豹——他不自觉地心痛起来：“你一路跑来找我的？”他慢慢放下手开始安抚身上的野兽，替对方拨掉那些枯枝草屑。“对不起。”伊乌斯金有些懊恼地揉了揉猎豹的脖子，将自己的额头贴在对方的两眼之间。“我不该丢下你。”

伊乌什金让战友们继续休息，自己则抱着赖在怀里的大猫去了之前发现的湖边。他小心翼翼地用水洗去猎豹身上的脏污，一边讨好地按摩着对方脚掌上的肉垫。“你是自己跑出来的还是跟着那个混蛋出来的呀？你怎么找到我的呀？”可惜不论是人还是猎豹，都听不懂伊乌什金的俄语。伊乌斯金只好揉弄着对方的下颌，“不然你跟我走吧？嗯？我会对你好的，比你主人还好！”猎豹对伊乌什金讨好的表情翻了个白眼，威胁性地露出牙齿要咬他。“我和你道歉好吧？我也不想丢下你呀！”俄国人心大地主动将胳膊塞进猎豹嘴里，获得对方又一轮嫌弃地眼神。“对不起嘛！”伊乌什金大胆地将手揉到猎豹柔软的腹部，立刻被湿漉漉的爪子拍开了。他不死心，继续讨好地抚摸对方背脊，等猎豹发出舒服的咕噜声后又开始不安分地想摸对方肚子。

猎豹甩着尾巴抽了伊乌什金一下，可惜并不能阻止撸猫上瘾的大胆毛子。伊乌什金抱着大猫在地上滚了一圈，趁机把对方压在身下然后把脸埋进他心心念念的白毛毛肚皮里一阵猛吸。

猎豹发出惊慌失措地叫声，爪子都伸出来将伊乌什金的外套给抓烂了。可这仍不能阻止铁了心的俄国人，他不顾生命危险将自己嵌在猎豹怀中，笑嘻嘻地对着对方的腹部又亲又咬。

当他终于找到对方隐藏在毛毛里的秘密时，猎豹发出一声惊天动地的嘶吼，同时伊乌什金嘴下的毛也不见了。

伊乌什金呆滞地看着被压在身下的德国人。

浑身赤裸的耶格尔愤怒地给了伊乌什金一巴掌，想把该死俄国佬从自己身上掀下去——但是他没推动。伊乌什金仍然牢牢地压着耶格尔，眼神危险地在对方光溜溜的身体上扫来扫去，一边脑子里快速地想起了自己听过的那些关于兽人的传言。

感到事情开始不对劲的耶格尔挣扎地更加厉害，并同时对着俄国人破口大骂。可这并不能给听不懂的伊乌什金带来什么压力，他眼疾手快地抓住了耶格尔还没有褪下去的尾巴，立刻就掐断了德国人的声音。

伊乌什金看着一脸慌乱地的耶格尔露出了得意的笑容：“原来是你呀，猫咪。”他捏了捏手里拽住的尾巴，果不其然地发现耶格尔浑身都抖了抖。他将自己俯低了更靠近对方，忍不住对着对方头顶上那对圆圆的耳朵吹了吹气。耶格尔顿时整张脸都涨红了。

伊乌什金感到自己全身的恶作剧因子都被激活了，他开始像揉弄原本的大猫一样抚摸耶格尔光滑的身体，甚至学对方爱做的那样虚咬着德国人的脖子。

耶格尔发出越来越明显的喘息和一两声被刻意堵在喉咙里的呻吟。渐渐地，两人的动作开始慢慢变质。耶格尔的双腿不自觉地挂在了伊乌什金的腰上，他变身时就翘起的性器正直直对着伊乌什金。俄国人也下意思地用跨顶着耶格尔的腿间开始磨蹭。耶格尔的双臂不再挥舞挣扎，反而改为搂住了伊乌什金的脖子。  
他们看着彼此的眼睛开始了一个情欲蒸腾的亲吻，大量唾液在两人的唇舌间被交换。伊乌什金也松开了耶格尔的尾巴转向另外的地方。耶格尔的身体像猫一样软，和他平时看上去的样子完全不同。伊乌什金有些惊奇地揉捏着掌下的软肉，得意地发现对方会因为他的每一个挑逗动作而颤抖。漂亮的粉色在月光中迅速蔓延到了耶格尔全身，伊乌什金只是轻轻用手指弹了弹对方的阴茎，那可怜的柱体就吐露出一大波前液。

但他的目标可不在那里。

伊乌什金拉下裤子，掏出自己早已昂然的性器贴在耶格尔的大腿内侧。那里有一处早已湿滑的秘境正在等着伊乌什金探索。

兽人最神奇的地方在于——为了能让这奇妙的血统延续，他们都既可以成为父亲，也可以成为母亲。只要对方能为他们的子嗣提供强大的血脉，兽人可以自由地选择自己的身份。  
虽然这是也个广为人知的秘密，但兽人毕竟还是稀少的存在，所以很少有人能亲自验证到兽人的奇妙之处。而伊乌什金现在却有了绝佳的机会——他要让耶格尔做母亲。

只是用阴茎的冠状头戳了戳耶格尔的雌穴，对方就整个人绷紧了。伊乌什金坏心地扶着自己的下体在那处来回滑动，害耶格尔的喉咙里发出一大串无法控制的呻吟，甚至带上了隐约的抽泣声。伊乌什金用嘴唇安抚着对方的眼睛，将德国人更紧地扣进自己怀里。他快速地含湿了自己的手指，然后小心地摸进对方的蜜地——耶格尔立刻踹了俄国人的屁股一脚。伊乌什金控制不住地发出一声笑声，但还是坚定地将手指深入了对方的体内。耶格尔的腰整个都绷直了，即紧张又惊恐地承受着对方的入侵。伊乌什金有些抱歉地揉着怀里僵硬的身体，不断地吻着对方。

“别怕，别怕。”他许诺着，手指温柔地开拓者娇嫩的内部，用指腹感受着对方不断加剧的收缩。他的阴茎为接下来将得到的优待而硬的发疼，直挺挺地戳在耶格尔的大腿上。伊乌什金深吸了口气，压着嗓子说了句抱歉。他抽出自己沾满情液的手指，涂满在自己和耶格尔的性器上，同时用膝盖将对方的双腿分的更开一些并摁在自己的跨上。

经过一轮手指的体内开拓，耶格尔的眼神已经有些涣散。他的蓝色眼睛下意识地追着伊乌什金，对即将发生的事情毫无阻拦之意。伊乌什金用肩膀示意耶格尔搂紧他，同时一手握住两人饱胀的分身开始套弄。耶格尔的腰立刻就绷紧了，他脸上隐忍的表情明白地告诉了伊乌什金他已经快到极限，而伊乌什金知道想要进入对方体内这还不够。

他用手指拨开耶格尔的阴唇，触探到另一个能让对方丢盔弃甲的弱点揉弄起来。德国人的反应立刻变得激烈起来，他一边用手捶打着伊乌什金的脖子，一边双腿将俄国人的腰绞地更紧。伊乌什金梗着脖子追逐到耶格尔不断逃跑的嘴唇，粗暴地含住对方的声音与呼吸。他们的鼻尖互相挤压着，彼此撕扯争夺着氧气。但伊乌什金已经掌握了致胜之机，他夹住耶格尔肿大的阴蒂快速揉弄，另一只手也包裹着对方的阴茎头部挤压着。耶格尔的尾巴在地上狂乱地甩动着，不时抽打在伊乌斯金的身上。

直到耶格尔突然挣脱了伊乌什金的嘴唇，咬向俄国人的肩膀，同时绷紧了整个身体迸发出一阵高频的颤抖。短暂的高潮片刻过去后，原本僵直的德国人整个都瘫软在了对方的怀里。他的尾巴松松地卷在伊乌什金手腕上，想要将对方从自己一片狼藉的胯间拉开。但伊乌什金却摁住了那条毛茸茸的尾巴，他托起对方的臀部搁在自己跨上，趁着怀中猫咪失神的片刻将阴茎的头部送入了雌穴。

耶格尔还没反应过来身下被破开的感觉代表着什么，他迷茫地看向伊乌什金，对方脸上是正处在忍耐边缘的表情，额角有一根青筋正鼓动着，预示着接下来会开始的激烈程度。耶格尔下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，伊乌什金蹬着毫无自觉的德国人，决定不再留情并直接将自己一捅到底。

耶格尔的发出了一声被中途掐断的低吼，他的整个腰背和脖子弯出一条漂亮的弧线，衬的他全身唯一的装饰——脖子上的骑士铁十字勋章耀眼无比。“我在操一个纳粹！”伊乌什金的脑子里突然轰响出这句话，同时感觉自己的阴茎又涨大了几分。耶格尔发出即痛苦又欢愉的泣音，伊乌什金看着在自己身下颤抖的德国人——他心爱的猫咪——脸颊潮红，双眼湿润，唇齿间全是饱含情欲的抽泣。“我完全掌握了他。”这个认知让伊乌什金兴奋了起来。他破开对方的嘴唇，禁止耶格尔啃咬自己。然后抓住对方的手摁在头顶，开始有节奏地攻击耶格尔的内部。

耶格尔像是完全交出了身体的控制权，整个人都只是随着伊乌什金的顶弄而起伏。他的表情浸满情欲，呼吸和喉间的声音都变的破碎。但与这份柔软相对的是，他的体内绞紧了俄国人的性器。他们不过是将主导权的争夺换到了另外的地方。但暴露了自身太多弱点的耶格尔很难抵抗伊乌什金，特别是当伊乌斯金选择放开手去揉弄德国人的敏感处时。耶格尔的阴茎，阴蒂，尾巴，耳朵，嘴唇，锁骨，还有之前被伊乌什金忽视的胸部。他像一只濒临疯狂的猫在俄国人怀里不断挣扎扭动，全身又热又烫，体内还有个更可恶的东西在不断进攻。耶格尔挠破了伊乌什金的背也阻止不了对方在自己身上撒野，更何况伊乌什金还能在惩罚性地掐住他的阴茎根部同时，狠狠用阴茎头压住阴道内的敏感点。

耶格尔被伊乌什金操到潮吹了。

他软到连尾巴都抬不起来，彻底臣服地含着伊乌什金的生殖器。讨好地用脸颊磨蹭着对方的下巴，用自己的蓝眼睛乞求伊乌什金将精液射给他。俄国人揉着终于被自己驯服的野兽，给了他想要的奖赏以及一个温柔的吻。

而森林远处的小镇里，兢兢业业的蒂里克副官难耐困意地打了个哈欠。耶格尔怎么还没有到啊？他困惑地想，却不知道自己已经永远也等不到长官的出现了。

【完结】


	2. 小猫咪不可爱吗？

伊乌什金在进屋之前仔细地检查了一下门窗，然后把怀里好不容易搞到的4根香肠包裹的更严一些。  
他尽量安静地打开门，确保自己没有发出太大的动静被家里听觉灵敏的耳朵们听见。  
他差不多是贴着墙垫着脚向厨房的位置移动，要穿过整个房间到屋子另一头而不惊动任何人实在是挺艰难的。但伊乌什金相信自己仍然可以做到。  
可惜幸运女神没有立刻站在他身边，他在走廊拐弯处瞄到了眼熟的睡袍一角，只好立刻转身进了自己身旁的屋门以躲开对方。  
但没提前检查房间的结果便是伊乌什金遭到了一次劫杀——原本趴在沙发上嗮太阳的幼豹在发现伊乌什金后立刻兴奋地扑了过来，并伸出爪子挂在伊乌什金本就破烂的外套上。小东西发出欢快的叫声，鼻子在伊乌什金胸前拱个不停。  
伊乌什金痛苦地搂住怀里的小宝贝，一边将对方放回沙发一边从怀里掰了一截香肠贿赂对方。他亲吻了小猎豹的头顶，让对方就着那块难得的肉食磨牙。  
接着伊乌什金试图从另一个方向再接近厨房，但当他位于路口时发现自己陷入了包围——一头小猎豹在右边咬着一块已经看不出原样的东西玩耍，而正前方的地毯中间正趴着另一只将脸埋进爪子里的幼崽，左边又有脚步声正在接近。  
伊乌什金正在左右为难之际，他前方的小猎豹已经抽动着鼻子醒了过来。伊乌什金咬咬牙，只好快速地掰下一截香肠塞进刚睡醒的小猎豹怀里，顺便揉了一把对方的脑袋。  
“伊乌什金？是你吗？”  
糟糕！伊乌什金加快脚步离开可爱的幼崽，继续向前冲去。“是我，亲爱的！”伊乌什金终于成功的接近厨房，结果一推开门就看到又一只蹲坐在地上的小猎豹幼崽，原本低着头打盹儿的小家伙在看见伊乌什金那一刻眼睛立刻亮了起来，并歪着头发出一声柔软的叫唤。  
伊乌什金能怎么办，他的心都被对方的声音给融化了。他一手捞起小家伙放进怀里，同时给了对方好一顿亲吻。然后才掏出一小截怀里的香肠，塞进对方的嘴里。小家伙瞪大了眼睛，用爪子扒拉着嘴里的东西，小心地闻了闻后才开始又舔又咬，并发出更高昂的叫声。  
而这时，唯一没有得到投喂的小猎豹叼着从兄弟那里抢到的食物也跑进了厨房，后面还跟着委屈的叫唤。  
“伊乌什金你在搞什么，他们打起来了！”气势汹汹地脚步声也冲向厨房，仿佛军靴踏出的步子。吓得伊乌什金立刻把怀里的幼崽给放回了地上，并将最后仅售的那截香肠藏在了背后。  
“伊乌什金！”厨房门砰地被打开了，伊乌什金的爱人一脸怒容地出现在他面前。“你给了他们什么？”  
“没什么，亲爱的。”伊乌什金不自在地动了动肩膀，“我今天弄到了点香肠，就分给孩子们了。你也别一生气就骂我啊，克劳斯。”他讨好地笑了笑，然后上前搂住曾经的德意志坦克车长——现在只是他的爱人克劳斯·耶格尔·伊乌什金了。“我们回房间好不好，我有东西给你。”  
耶格尔疑惑地打量了伊乌什金一眼，但还是走向了卧室，一边不忘数落对方：“你就不能等到晚餐时间在好好分给他们吗？说过多少次了他们是猎豹不是猫，不要用吃的逗他们！”  
“可是他们眼巴巴的看着我，我实在不忍心让孩子们失望……”伊乌什金小声地辩解，揽着耶格尔坐到床上。“好啦，不要生气了嘛。”他在耶格尔的嘴唇上偷亲了一口，“来，这是我留给你的。”他将最后一根香肠塞进对方的手里，再次亲吻了一次。“既然你已经戒掉了烟和酒，”自有了幼崽后耶格尔就不再碰那些东西了，“我也没办法弄到巧克力蛋糕，但我还是想祝你生日快乐，亲爱的。”  
耶格尔怔愣地看着被塞进手里的东西，缓慢地眨动着眼睛。“好吧，我自己都忘记了。”他抬起头打量伊乌什金，“谢谢你的礼物，伊乌什金，但我更想要你的另一根香肠，”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，露出一个挑衅的笑容，“你愿意给我吗？”  
伊乌什金咽了咽口水，抱着他心爱的猎豹翻滚到床中央：“当然了，亲爱的。随时随地为您提供。”

事后，耶格尔将自己原本的生日礼物丢给了四只小猎豹抢夺。伊乌什金眼睁睁看着幼崽们因为食物打成一团，小声地向耶格尔提问：“明明是你自己说不要逗他们的……”  
“我没在逗他们！”耶格尔瞪了伊乌什金一眼，“我这是训练，你才是溺爱！”

可是小猫咪他们有那么可爱呀……今天的伊乌什金也在耶格尔面前委屈成熊。

【完】


End file.
